Every day and every night
by Rewy
Summary: Hinata is depressed because she has problems with her family. She meets someone who can help her. Who? Read to find out! Hinax?


**Every day and every night**

**WARNING: **Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: Hinata and ? **Read to find out!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A 16 years old girl with midnight blue hair and pearly eyes was walking in the forest, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She was the heir of a powerful Hyuuga clan, the eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. Everyone thought her life was almost perfect. But it was everything else than that.

She was actually living in hell. Her father thought that she was weak and worthless, and he kept telling her that. Her little sister was much stronger, and her father loved Hanabi more than Hinata.

And then there was Hinata´s cousin, Neji. He was the genius of a Hyuuga clan. And he hated Hinata with passion and had almost killed her couple years ago.

And Naruto, her childhood crush. He had been gone for a year now. He went to find his lost best friend and brother, Uchiha Sasuke, after he came back from a mission to safe Gaara of the sand. Hinata smiled as she thought about Naruto. He always tried so hard and he was always saying he would become a Hokage someday. He was always able to make her smile. She had been crushed when he left again. She was depressed, and living was even harder after he left.

But still, Hinata couldn´t bring herself to hate her family. She loved them with all she had, and wished they could love her too. But no, no matter how hard she tried, her father was never happy with her. Sure, she had become stronger, but it wasn´t enough.

She wasn´t sure if she could keep living like that much longer. Many times she had thought about suicide, but always she came back into her senses, and she had promised to never give up. But how could anyone to live a life like hers?

Hinata collapsed on her knees and she started sobbing helplessly.

"_Oh Naruto-kun, how I wish you would be here..." _She thought and leaned against a tree and hugged her knees to her chest. Suddenly, she heard rustling above her head. She quickly looked up, but saw nothing. She grabbes her kunai and asked.

"W-Who´s t-there?" She hated it when she stuttered. It make her to look like even weaker than she already was.

"Don´t be afraid, little one. I won´t hurt you." A low and calm voice replied.

"W-What d-do you want?" She was suspicious and a little bit scared.

"I want to know, why are you crying?" Hinata started blushing. She didn´t expect anyone to see her crying like this.

"A-Ano, it´s n-n-nothing, r-really." She whispered quietly and put her kunai away. Somehow, she had a feeling she could trust to that man.

"It has to be something. Angels won´t cry because of small things. You can tell me. I promise I won´t tell anyone." He chuckled and Hinata blushed even more, when he called her an angel. She relaxed a little bit. His voice was soothing and it made her feel warm. So she decided that maybe she could tell him what was bothering her so much. Slowly she started telling her story.

The man was silent the whole time and allowed her to speak in peace. Sometimes Hinata had to stop speaking because it hurt so much to think about her life. When she finished her story, the man started talking.

"Don´t believe what your father or others in your family say. That´s not true."

"But i-it is! I´m w-weak! I-I can d-do n-nothing right!" Hinata exclaimed and wiped her wet cheeks.

"No, you are not weak. If you were weak, you would have given up your life a long time ago. Not many person can take so much pain as you do. You should be proud of yourself. Don´t listen to them who say you are weak or worthless." He said softly. Hinata thought about his words and smiled a little bit. Maybe he was right.

"A-Ano, could y-you c-come d-down from t-that tree? I´d love t-to s-see y-your f-face." She asked timidly and looked up but didn´t see him.

"No, I´m afraid I can´t do that. I disgust people." Came his somehow sad reply.

"W-Why d-do you think t-that? Y-You c-can´t be a b-bad person, o-otherwise you w-wouldn´t h-have said t-those n-nice w-words t-to me!" Hinata protested

"I can be nice if I want. I disgust people because I have killed so many. And betrayed people too. I guess I´m the most hated person in the whole world." Hinata gasped as he said that.

"I´m s-sure y-you had y-your reasons t-to d-do t-those t-things.."

"Shouldn´t you go back to your home? The sun is setting." He changed the subject. The forest was indeed becoming darker.

"Y-You a-are right. I s-should leave n-now." She said and stood up from the ground.

"A-Ano, t-thank y-you." Hinata said and bowed.

"For what?" He chuckled at her actions.

"F-for h-helping m-me"

"You can always come to talk to me, little one. I will always be here when you need me, Hinata-chan." He said.

"H-How d-do y-you k-know my n-name?"

"I have my ways. Now go, before it gets too dark." Hinata smiled and turned around and started to jog back to the village. She felt happier than ever.

Alway when Hinata wasn´t on a mission, she walked into that same forest and sat under the same tree where she first time met her helper. And always he would be there for her. He never showed her his appearance, but Hinata didn´t care. She told him all her worries and he listened to her and helped her if he could.

Soon Hinata became addicted to their little meetings. She always waited eagerly to hear his low voice again. And she started developing some feelings towards that mysterious man. It probably sounded stupid, but Hinata was able to talk to him about everything. And he never said that she was stupid or something like that.

Hinata didn´t tell anyone about her meetings with that man. It was her little secret.

Now Hinata was even more eager to meet him again. She had been on a mission with her teammates, and hadn´t seen him in two whole weeks! So as soon as she got back home, she headed to that forest, hoping he would be there.

Soon she reached the tree in the middle of that forest and she sat on her favorite spot, waiting for him. And she didn´t have to wait long.

"I´m s-sorry it took me s-so long to come h-here again. I had a l-long m-mission with my teammates." Hinata explained. She had almost lost her stuttering around him and it warmed his heart.

"I know. I´ve been following you." He said, and smirked when he heard her to gasp.

"F-Following me? W-Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. It would kill me if you died."

"T-Then why didn´t you come and talk to m-me?"

"Your teammates would have got suspicious." He stated calmly.

"Hinata, can you promise me something?" He said after a long silence.

"A-Anything." Hinata replied

"If I show my face to you, you still won´t tell anyone about our meetings. I can understand if you don´t want to meet me anymore. Just keep everything in secret. Okay?"

"I p-promise! I won´t tell anyone! And w-why wouldn´t I want to meet y-you again?" Hinata answered quickly.

"You´ll understand it soon. Close your eyes." He said softly and Hinata obeyed. The man jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Hinata.

"You can open your eyes now." He said slowly. She did as she was told and gasped. _He _was the man who she had told everything?

The man who had killed so many people. The man who had betrayed the Konoha. The man who was one reason for Sasuke´s departure.

He had long black hair and extremely pale skin. And his eyes... They fascinated her the most. They were golden and they looked at her with gentleness. It was something she never expected to see in his eyes.

"O-Orochimaru?" She whispered, her eyes wide and voice full of amazement.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Orochimaru muttered and turned away from her. He couldn´t stand to see fear in her eyes. He was suprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"W-Why did you turn away?" She asked quietly.

"Because you fear me." He replied

"No. I do not." Hinata answered without stuttering and looking directly at his eyes. Orochimaru was shocked when he saw her eyes didn´t show fear but... love. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. Hinata smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She buried her face to his chest.

Orochimaru smiled and put his arms around her. It felt good.

"You didn´t run away. Thank you, Hinata-chan." He whispered

"I had no reason to run. I knew you wouldn´t hurt me." Hinata whispered back.

"What are we going to do now?" Hinata continued and looked at him.

"It doesn´t matter. As long as we are together, right?" Orochimaru said and kissed her forehead.

"Hai. Together." Hinata was happy. She finally knew who he was, and she could be with the only one who accepted her as she was.

And she could be loved by someone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I´m pretty sure you didn´t expect Orochimaru. You probably thought it would be Itachi? laughter I´ve been wanting to write this story for a long time and I finally was able to actually do that! Yay! Oh, I see, you want to kill me now because I ruined a fanfic with a stupid pairing? Well, what can I do? I like writing crazy stuff. Anyway, I had fun writing this.


End file.
